THE PROBLEM WITH EM
by htfflakyfan
Summary: What happens when EM comes to happy tree town?Will her and Elly be best friends? Can the happy tree friends get along wit this problem wolf? WARNING this is rated T for violence and language dont like then dont read cou0ples FxF, CxG,HxP
1. Chapter 1

The problem with EM...

This is a story introducing my new character EM it also has my character which is flippys little sister E**ll**y. Please R&R THANKS AND IT HAS SOME HTF CHARECTERS

AND I DON'T OWN HTF SO LETS GO.

She used to be normal and girly. She was always so cheerful and sweet .She loved her family.

But in a freak accident her father died. This wolfs name is Emily. She goes by EM now because she went under a depression cut her hair did it different and changed her style her style is between Goth/rebel/and skater.

Her mom eventually found a boyfriend but he always got her drunk, beat her then blamed it on something else. When EMs mom was knocked out he beat EM. This really helped piss EM off. As if people didn't already try to hurt her.

He burned her tail and told her mom she was messing around with fire.

He cut her and told her mom she was messing around with knives.

When he beat her he said she got in a fight. She always won her fights so it made her mad. One night he tied her up and said he was going to rape her and tell her mom that she let a boy knock her up. She couldn't take it she broke from the rope and kicked the window out and kicked the baring out she got her back pack put clothes and shoes in it and jumped out of the window. He found out and got his gun and shot at her one bullet hit her but she kept running. She kept going till she found a nearby town called Happy Tree Town it didn't sound like her place but she went in and was almost hit by a truck she jumped out of the way. She had been almost hit a lot before.

"You crazy ass driver." SHE MUTTERED.

She fell asleep and Someone found her.

"Flippy look!" the voice said EM heard it it stayed STILL SHE WAS HURTING FROM THE BULLET.

"WOAH .She s hurt pretty bad. Here help me lift her up." THE other voice said.

When she woke up one green male bear wearing a camouflage shirt and green beret. Was looking at her. Another younger female green bear with light brown hair and a green camouflage dress with black boots was sitting on the floor next to her staring.

"Where am I?" EM said

"I found you on the bench so I told my brother Flippy that you were there. Oh and I'm Elly."

"So you're her brother. And you're a war vet and your name is Flippy.

And I bet you have PTSD." EM ANOUNCED TO Flippy.

"YES YES YES AND SADLY YES."Flippy replied.

"How did you know that last thing?" Elly asked.

"His Evil side."EM replied.

"Wait no one who first meets him knows about that." Elly said amazed.

"She can read me." Flippy said.

Wow she isn't too bad looking herself she's probably a little younger than you.

SHE KNOWS YOU! DUMBASS GO FOR HER! EVIL said dazily in flippys head.

I won't but if you get out you will flippy replied.

YEP SURE AS HELL WILL! WHAT A WOMEN!

"So why is this place as disaster area?"EM asked

"NO one knows why. If we did we would stop it." Flippy said shaky.

"HMM weird anyway why did you guys save im the lowest person on this planet." EM asked sadly.

"Well we don't think you are." Elly said patting her shoulder.

"You'd be surprised." She said and then told them her story.

"Damn." Flippy said

"O H MY GOSH HOW SAD!" Elly said sad.

"Well don't worry I'm fine. I hated the bastard and I wouldn't let anything happen."

THERES CH1

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF EM? AND I THINK ITS CUTE THAT EVIL LIKES EM BUT HOW WOULD IT WORK?

ANY WAYS REVIEW AND RATE AND I WILL GET CH2 SOON THANKS,

GRACE


	2. Chapter 2

The problem with EM

The next day……………..

"Good morning!" Elly said.

"HUH? Oh good morning." EM said dozily.

'So you never told me or Flippy your name…" Elly said trailing off.

"Oh it's EM" She said.

"Well good morning EM!" An unfamiliar voice growled happy.

"AAAH! DON'T KILL THE NEW GIRL EVIL!" Elly said screaming.

"Don't worry im not I just had to say hi" Evil replied.

"You're his evil side?" EM asked.

Yep and I was completely evil until I saw you." Evil said sounding dazed.

"So you kill the others half the time?" EM asked.

"YEP! And Flippy aka softie has a girl that he loves but I love killing her and the others except I can't kill Elly."

"Oh because even if you kill almost every one you couldn't kill anyone related to you." EM concluded

"You know us so well… I love women like you." He said.

"How …… but im not looking right now." EM replied a little shocked.

" Oh ok well softie needs to come back so later." Evil said embarrassed.

"Sorry he annoyed me in my dreams to let him talk to you so good morning EM!"

EM went walking around she saw a red female porcupine with dandruff about to get hit by a truck..EM ran and pounced and pushed the porcupine out of the way.

"T-THANK YOU." The porcupine said.

" No problem I'm EM." EM said

"I'M Flaky." The porcupine said.

"HI Flippy flaky said as he walked by.

"OH THANK GOD YOU'RE NOT HURT!" Flippy said rushing to give her a hug.

"Well I am since EM pushed me out of the way!" Flaky said laughing nervously.

"Thanks so much EM I'm glad she isn't hurt." Flippy said.

"Flippy do you miss me that bad?" Flaky asked.

"YAH you have only been gone for a week but it hurts."

"Oh wow its ok Flippy see I'm fine and I didn't forget you.

"Yah ha-ha so I will see ya later bye flaky." Flippy said embarrassed.

"He likes you I think." EM told Flaky.

'I think so too. I got hurt real bad so I lived with him for 1 week. BUT I LOVE him I don't know how to say it though."

"IT'S easy you walk up to him, Get his attention, hug him and when you're hugging him you tell him you love him."EM said

"Thanks EM I'm going to try it!" Flaky said as she ran off

As EM walked home she thought she had seen that bastard that tried to murder her every day. She broke into rage threw herself into the glass and starting choking that jerk!

Woah!EM is choking someone but who? Is it really that guy who beat her or some happy tree friend suffering down on the ground??????

Until ch3 I'm Grace and you were reading ch2!


	3. Chapter 3

THE PROBLEM WITH EM 3

SHE CONTINUED CHOKING HIM.

"EM let- let go."THE person being choked said.

When EM looked down it was Toothy.

"OH MY GO D. I'm-"EM couldn't finish she started sobbing. She got down on her knees and hands.

"What just happened?" Toothy asked.

"I thought you were the man who tried to kill me every day." EM said sobbing

"I wondered why your eyes looked so cold. " Toothy replied.

EM STARTED LAUGHING AS Toothy did an impression on what her face looked like.

"Why aren't you trying to kill me?" EM asked.

"Because you were abused every day starting at age 7. It's not like you're fully over it."

"Thanks Toothy. Hey I'm sorry I almost killed you." EM said.

"No problem. Besides I have almost died a bunch of times today." Toothy replied happier than ever.

As EM and Toothy walked round he took her to Flippys and told her he would see her around.

EM walked inside and of course Evil was waiting.

"HI EM!" Evil growled happily.

"Hey Evil. Why isn't normal Flippy out?"

"Because he flipped out and I wanted to stay." Evil replied.

"I'm glad you like me but I just think you should give me time before we even talk about a relationship. I'm sorry" EM said

"OK I WILL WAIT! NOW HERE IS SOFTIE!" Evil replied.

"Wow sorry he keeps bothering you. I was telling Flaky I I like her too but something made me flip out and Evil killed her

"Flippy you should go hurry go to the hospital!"EM said pushing him out the door. And Flippy ran to the hospital.

EM KNEW SHE HAD TO SIT DOWN SO SHE DID.

"Hey EM want to hang out?" Elly asked.

"Sure." EM replied.

Elly took Ems hand and dragged her off to a shopping mall.

"You actually come here?" EM said shocked. After she changed she never ever wanted to go inside a shopping mall she was scared that the cliques at her school would embarrass her somehow.

"Yah it's so much fun and I will make you look so rad!"Elly replied cheerful.

When EM looked at Elly to see how she dressed she noticed that she was wearing a camouflage dress with a black unbuttoned vest with black boots.

"You're going to get me some camo?" EM asked a little confused.

"Nope I have noticed the way you like dressing so im going to get you your kind of clothes." Elly replied and she did EM was so happy she wasn't at her real home.

That night she was dreaming.

"NO! PLEASE! STOP YOU CANT DO THAT!"she screamed in her dream.

"WHY NOT EMMY? IT MAKES ME FEEL JOY TO SEE YOU BLEED!" Her moms boy friend Jake replied laughing evilly

"STOP YOUR HURTING ME! OW!"EM started crying for plee

"HAHA BLEED MY DEAR EMMY BLEED!!!!!!!!!!!" Jake laughed

"NOW YOUR TAIL!" Jake said lighting it on fire.

"AAAH! OW YOU ASSHOLE!WHY ?"

"BECAUSE MY DEAR EMILY I LOE YOUR PAIN. THAT'S WHY YOUR SISTER RAN OFF I RPED HER! AND NOW I WILL HURT YOU AND ENJOY YOUR SUFFERING!

"MY NAME IS EM! "EM replied in so much pain she was bleeding from head to toe and her tail was mostly burned off.

HAHAHA I CANT FORGET YOUR NAME DEAR EMMY I LOE YOUR PAIN!" HE SAID PULLING OUT A KNIFE THEN STABBED HER IN HER LEG AND SLAPPED HER.

"OWWW!" EM said out of breath she fell to the ground and everything went black.

Then EM Woke up and screamed at the top of her lungs.

Her eyes turned a yellow red then she broke through the glass looking for that asshole.

Poor EM its hard dreaming about your abusive past. But who is she gonna kill/try to kill this time?

Well until then I'm Grace review please!

Thanks,

bye


	4. Chapter 4

The problem with EM 4

EM ran out. And was looking for that bastard.

She spent all night looking for him .

In the morning

"Flippy where is EM?"

"I don't know I didn't see her but last night I heard loud screaming."

Hearing that Elly ran outside and ran around and saw EM beating up nutty.

The hyperactive squirrel did nothing but laugh painfully.

"Why did you beat me?" EM asked sadistically

"HUH?" Nutty replied.

"DAMNIT YOU KNOW WHY YOU DID SO TELL ME OR I WILL KILL YOU.!" She shouted.

"EM!STOP YOUR NOT BEATING YOUR MOMS BOY FRIEND!" Elly screamed pleading.

When EM looked up she let go of nutty realizing it was him and threw herself to the ground sobbing hard. Elly immediately ran over to her and starting rubbing her back.

"It will be ok Nutty didn't care he never really cares about being attacked. He just loves candy like a crack head loves crack.

"Really?"

"Yah. "

"I cant believe I did that."

Why did you run out?" Elly asked curious.

EM told Elly about her dream.

"Oh my god! I think you have something like what my brother has but with abuse."Elly said.

"Its fine really I mean-"

"Come on you need to come with me I'm going to keep your mind off of it" Elly interrupted grabbing Ems hand and dragging her off.

She took her to Flakys where the girls were sorting through pictures.

"Hey Elly, hey EM!" The girls said.

"Flaky we need you for a moment." Elly said outside.

"Yah?"

"EM has the problem."

"You mean?"

"Yep she has it." Elly answered

"Hey EM come here."

"What?"

"We all have that problem. It's a sign that you're growing up. You see all woman go through it." Flaky said. Elly just cringed. EM was real confused.

"Wrong problem!" Elly finally choked out.

"Oh! Oops." Flaky laughed nervously.

"So you have something like Flippy?"

"I guess I keep almost killing people over flash backs and thinking that they're the guy who beat me." EM said sadly.

"So what you need is some help. I think maybe Flippy could help you." Flaky Said.

"Maybe he could but his PTSD is caused by another reason. I don't know how helpful he'll be. He himself half the time can't stop his Evil side." Elly said.

"Evil doesn't scare me!"EM and Flaky said at the same time.

When Elly heard this she giggled because both EM and Flaky were blushing.

"Ok I see. You two should go together." Elly concluded.

"Ok come on Flaky." EM said grabbing flakys arm and pulling her off.

They stormed to Flippys and saw Evil waiting.

"GODDAMNIT ELLY! YOU FREEKING CALLED AND SAID WE WERE COMING!" EM shouted and the reply she got was a laugh.

When Evil got a chance to look up he saw EM and Flaky leaping towards him.

"What the hell?" Evil managed to say before being tackled.

"HOW DO I CHANGE ME PROBLEMS WITH ABUSE!" EM shouted she was on top of Evil staring hard with an evil look,

"I wouldn't know I'm Flippys darker side I don't exactly have compassion for any one."Evil said he was blushing do to the possession he was in.

Flaky tripped over a rock and rammed into EM causing her to smash her lips against Evils. Evil still stayed but he didn't stop he pulled EM closer. It didn't work she broke free and stumbled out of the house as red as a tomato from blushing.

She ran off. And Evil, Flaky, And Elly stared at each other in shock.

What the hell am I doing ? EM thought. I can't be with Evil so I know what I must do I will kill myself in hope to come back in the hospital.

Flippy regained control later and wondered why Evil wouldn't talk.

"Flippy!" Flaky and Elly said.

"Huh? Whats going on?"

"EM killed herself we need your help to get her to the hospital." Elly choked out she was crying.

When they got her to the hospital they said she would be fine but they all were waiting in the room she was in.

OMG! How weird. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it the next chapter will be an intense one so be ready!

RxR and till then thanks for reading bye!


	5. Chapter 5

The problem with EM!

When EM woke up she was in the hospital being cradled by someone. And she saw Flippy, Flaky, and she looked up two green eyes stared at her with concern.

"Shit, Shit, SHIT! Guys look she-she's awake!"Evil said. And everyone stared at her.

"Evil how in the world did you and Flippy separate."EM asked drowsy.

"I killed the nerd and took one of his personality splitters."Evil replied with a sly grin.

"Why are you cradling me?"EM asked

"Because I came here to tell you something…….. Evil trailed off.

"Huh?" EM said slightly confused.

"Well I was going to tell you-"

"He was going to say you were acting weird yesterday after the incident and he wants to know what the matter." Elly interrupted.

"Evil we can't be together. That's why I was acting weird. You couldn't handle me." EM replied thrashing out of Evils arms and running out of the hospital.

"EM!" Flaky and Elly screamed running out after her.

Even though EM was successfully out of the door on her way to the park she fell and hit her head. Everything blacked out.

"CRAP! Evil, Flippy hurry!" Elly shouted seeing her friend on the ground.

EM felt herself being lifted but she didn't move.

Evil stared in disbelief as EM was carried off.

"Is she ok?" She heard a voice say.

"I don't know but from what I saw she wasn't ready to walk and she hit her head very hard." Another voice replied covering EM with a blanket.

3 HOURS LATER………………………………………………….

When EM woke up she was in someone's bed.

"EVIL I SWEAR TO G-"

"Calm down you're not at Flippys." Giggles interrupted softly.

"Did you carry me hear?" EM asked.

Giggles did nothing but laugh softly "No Cuddles and Toothy did."

"Oh." EM said as she got up.

"You need some food you look hungry" Giggles said grabbing her arm and pulling her to the table.

"stay." Giggles ordered.

While EM waited patiently Cuddles and Toothy busted through the door screaming and shutting the door.

"Cuddles what happened.?" Giggles asked worried.

"Evil is chasing us around town trying to capture us, so we can tell him where we are holding EM!"Cuddles said frantic.

"We barely managed to lose him." Toothy continued.

EM started tearing up.

"I c-can't believe he cares."

Cuddles stared at her for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

EM's only reply was a sob.

Giggles rushed to her and hugged her, And turned to give cuddles the Evil eye.

Cuddles shuddered .

"What do you mean EM?" Giggles asked.

"Well after all that I've done and said to tell him I don't want to be together

I can't believe he still likes me." EM said calming down.

"That's the beauty of love you don't care what others or the person you like thinks, You still love them." Cuddles said smiling at Giggles.

EM let go of Giggles and walked over to cuddles.

"Has it happened to you before?"

"Yah except the person I liked wanted me too. And everyone else wasn't sure she would like me." He replied.

"A.K.A. he liked giggles and giggles like him but some of his friends didn't think it would work."Toothy said .

"TOOTHY!" Cuddles complained.

"well the poor thing looked confused and wondered who it was." Toothy replied with a sly grin.

"Ok that's enough you two, its breakfast time." Giggles replied giggling.

"SWEET!" Toothy and Cuddles said.

"You're going to love her French toast!" Toothy said excited.

"Yah she makes the best French toast with eggs and bacon ever!"Cuddles continued.

"Calm down you guys know I used to work at a diner." Giggles said.

"They are right this is amazing."EM said.

After breakfast was done EM got her clothes on.

"I really should go now. Thanks for everything." EM said hugging giggles.

Then told everyone else bye.

She opened the door and walked out looking for Evil.

Evil saw her and ran after her.

EM stood there waiting for him to yell at her.

He rushed up and hugged her she starting tearing up.

He took her home and when she walked through the door Flaky and Elly rushed up to give her a hug.

"EM did those fluffy bastards hurt you?" Evil asked.

"No they gave me breakfast and let me rest." EM replied.

"Good I was afraid me and Evil would have to kill them." Flippy said dark.

EM stared at him in disbelief.

"Flippy? I thought you were the good one?" EM asked.

"EM I wasn't in the army to just be the good one." He replied smiling darkly.

EM laughed.

"Ok Flaky you can go home now." Elly said.

"OK! Bye Flippy. And bye the rest of you."

Flippy blushed as she left.

"She actually said my name and not yours." He said drowsy.

Evil muttered something under his breath and picked EM up.

"Evil why do you love me?" EM asked while he put her in his bed.

"I don't know. I'll have to think."

EM nodded as Evil left the room and shut the door quietly.

When EM was asleep she saw her mother.

She heard her mommy screaming.

"MOMMY!" EM shouted.

"SHUT UP EMILY! YOUR ABOUT TO BE NEXT!" Jake shouted. Slapping Ems mom one more time.

"AAAH!" EM screamed as he turned to her with a small pocket knife.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Emmy….. I just want to hear my sweet song again." He said darkly.

She slammed the door. But it was no use he came in and cornered her.

"w-what are you going to do?"

"Hear my special song sweet Emily." He said stabbing her in the ear.

"AAAH! YOU BASTARD!"

"Watch your language dear you could get grounded." He said stabbing her tail.

"AAAAH!!!!!!!! WHY DO YOU DO THIS WHY!!!!!!!!!!? WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?"

"For the sweet song." Jake said

And EM woke up sweating and screamed running out of the room.

Evil saw her and went to stop her.

"LET ME GO HES GONNA BEAT ME!" EM screamed crying.

"Who EM?" Evil asked.

"JAKE!!!!!! HES GONNA STAB ME HES GOING TO!" EM screamed crying again.

"EM he isn't here he won't get you."

EM berried her face into Evil chest.

"That's it EM we are going to Nexix city!" Evil said grabbing her hand.

"Evil I can't go back.!" EM said scared.

"I'm going to fry that bastard!" Evil said packing clothes for them.

He grabbed Ems hand and they went to the airport.

DUN DUN DUN!

Evil is taking EM to her birth city to kill Jake?

I wonder how the next CH. will play out.

Well until then R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

THE Problem with EM 6

"EM whats wrong?" Evil said staring at Ems sad expression.

"Nothing. I d-don't want to get hurt again."

"EM I will never let him hurt you again."Evil said .

When they reached Nexix Evil had to through away the luggage because they would not allow the luggage with the knife.

He grabbed EM and they went to the store so Evil could get a pocket knife.

"Evil are you sure you want to…"

"Hell yes he has abused you since you were 7."Evil interrupted.

EM took him to her house. When she knocked her mother opened the door.

"EMMY!!!!!!" Her mom said grabbing EM and squeezing her tight.

When EM looked at her mom she cringed. Her mom had bruises and scars.

She had a scar over her right eye." Mom what happened to you?" EM said shocked.

"Oh in the past ive bean tripping and getting drunk and falling over. And my eye was hurt when I tripped with a knife." Her mom replied.

"WHO IS HE?" Her mom asked staring at Evil.

"His name is Flippy."EM replied.

Evil cringed.

Ems mom nodded and they went in.

"I kicked Jake out honey and if Flippy is here to kill him he lives down the street."

Ems mom said as she eyed Evil looking for Jake.

"How did you..?" EM paused.

"Please Hun I've been waiting for someone to murder him. I just didn't think you knew." Her mom replied.

Evil ran out the door with EM.

"We will see you later."EM shouted as she was dragged off.

Evil kicked down Jakes door.

"Why you brought my dear Emmy to me." Jake said eyeing EM.

"Hell no! She is mine now! You won't hurt her I'm in love with her!" Evil shouted back in anger.

"So my little sweet singer found a man? How cute now I can let you hear her sweet singing." Jake replied dark.

"NO!"EM screamed sobbing running to Evil.

"Come here dear Emily." Jake said coming closer to EM.

"NEVER!!"EM screamed grabbing Evils pocket knife and stabbing him in the eye.

"OW! Come on play nice Emily you could get hurt!" Jake said grabbing his eye.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU HURT ME AND MY MOM ONE TO MANY TIMES!"EM screamed at him.

"Because I love the sweet singing Emily."He replied grim.

Evil pulled the pocket knife softy from Ems hand and stabbed him in the stomache.

"I don't think so Bastard." Evil replied

"YOU WONT HURT ANYONE ANY MORE JAKE! TODAY YOU DIE FOR ALL THE SUFFERING."EM said.

EM grabbed a cleaver from his knife holder and stabbed him until he was almost dead.

EM bent down and whispered "Now why are you crying I love hearing your sweet singing jakey." She said stabbing him to the wall.

Evil starred at a blood covered EM.

Damn. I wouldn't have thought my little EM would be so ….

AWESOME! Evil thought in his head.

He smiled at her, the way she looked at Jakes dead body in anger was so hot to him.

He wondered if she would want to come home to Happy Tree Town with him.

EM heard screaming in his closet. She opened the door and saw three little kids in there.

She released them and let them outside. It brought tears to her eyes to see them reunite with their families.

Evil walked up from behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him.

"Thank you Evil thanks for helping me."EM said softly.

"No problem."Evil said blushing.

"Oh yah now some unfinished business."EM said grabbing his hand and leading him to the middle of the road.

Evil Wondered what it was. But he knew everyone including MEs mom was staring at them.

EM stopped in the middle of the road pulled Evil in front of her and kissed him.

She deepened it when she noticed she was being lifted up.

"That's my daughter." EMs mom whispered to the person standing next to her.

When EM finally let go she realized that both of their faces were bright red.

"I'm so proud of how brave you were." Evil whispered in her ear.

"Evil as long as you're with me... I will always be brave."EM replied hugging him tighter.

EM (still being held in Evils arms) said good bye to everyone and they left for the airport.

EM huddled next to Evil until they were home.

Elly and Flippy were waiting for them at the airport.

"EM!!!!!!!!!!' Elly said running to give EM a hug.

"HI!" EM said a little surprised.

Evil whispered in Flippys ear.

"So as I hear you two had fun."Flippy said teasingly.

"Yes. YES we did!" EM announced with pride.

Elly let go of EM and stared at her in confusion.

"And as Elly tells me you had fun with Flaky." EM replied teasing back.

Evil started laughing; when Elly heard him she walked up and punched him.

"What in the hell was that for?"Evil replied

"For laughing at my best friend!" Elly said giving him a threatening glance.

Evil stepped back.

"I heard you two had so much fun everyone was staring at you!" Flippy replied back.

"I heard you guys had so much fun Cuddles thought flaky would ignore him." EM replied back .

"I HEARD ABOUT YOUR KISS!" Flippy and EM shouted at the same time.

EM and Flippy blushed.

"YOU KISSED EVIL?!" Elly said

"Oh…. Yah we… did." EM said.

Flippy started laughing.

"SHUT UP!" Elly and EM said tackling Flippy.

Evil laughed "I KNEW it was a great idea to teach them fighting skills."

"Ok, ok, OK! I learned my lesson." Flippy said trying to pull himself away from being attacked.

"SAY SORRY!" Elly demanded.

"IM SORRY!" Flippy said escaping them.

EM walked up to Evil and hugged him.

"Guys we should go home im getting cold." EM said shivering.

"Here EM." Evil said giving her his shirt.

"Thanks Evil."

In Flippys Jeep EM cuddled Up to Evil and fell asleep.

FINALLY! I FINISHED CH6!

There will either be 1 ch. left or 2 .

I haven't decided.

WELL PLEASE REVIEW!

AND I WILL TRY TO GET CH7 before I go away for a week.


	7. Chapter 7

EM woke up on the couch she usually slept on.

When she stood up she felt t5hat all she was wearing was Evils shirt.

What in the world happened last night? EM thought. Elly found EM and handed her a pregnancy test stick.

"Pea on this." Elly directe EM.

"Why?"

"Do it!" Elly commanded.

EM did and left it on the counter on top of some tissue.

She went and put some clothes on. About a hour later she came in the bathroom and shut the door.

She picked it up to see her results.

"Positive! WHY IN THE HELL IS IT POSITIVE!!!!!" EM said then

Let out a scream at the top of her lungs.

She sat on the floor and stared at the wall.

Flippy came inside the bathroom.

"Man princess first you take my sleep now you wake me up?" Flippy said humorously.

EM just looked at him confused.

"Where in the hell is Evil?"

"Morning killing spree but after that scream he should be here in…"

"EM! What happened?"

"Oh nothing much just PREGNANT!"

Evil stared at her for a minute.

"EM do you remember last night at all?" Evil asked.

EM just Shook her head

"Nope all I remember was falling asleep."

"Well last night you came home we sent Elly to bed and you asked for a shot.

You kept taking shots and you passed out for like 20 minutes. When you woke I insisted you go to bed but you tackled me on my bed and…."

"I think we get it now." Flippy interrupted.

EM asked to be alone.

When Evil went in the other room Flippy went near the bathroom door to listen to EM.

After a few hours passed EM still refused to come out.

"Please EM?" Evil said worried.

"Nope." EM answered back.

"there is only one more thing I could think of. I need to get her mad." Flippy whispered.

"Ok but if she hurts you don't come to me." Evil replied.

Flippy went by the door and started rehearsing Teen pregnancy commercials.

"Teen pregency…. Don't do it."

EM started blushing angrily.

"Flippy shut up before I come out there and murder you!"

"The percent of teens pregnant has grown. Don't do it. Be safe use protection."

EM couldn't stand him. He was making fun of her. She slammed the door open and started chasing him. Evil stopped her.

"EM just ignore him."

"Why am I pregnant? Why now?"

"EM I know this is shocking but you will be a damn good mom."

The months passed and then the great day came.

"FLIPPY EVIL GET IN HERE!"

Flippy and Evil ran into Ems room and helped her into the car.

Flippy grabbed Elly and put her in the car.

When it was all one EM passed out.

When she woke up they told her she had a little girl.

She was small and had bear ears and a wolf tale.

She was gray and had dark brown hair.

"I think she should be named Kelsie."

"That's perfect sweetie." Evil said nervously.

When EM was released with her baby she was happy.

"She looked at flippy and added

"Oh yeah and about the teen pregnancy thing months ago…."

She paused then continued.

"Up yours."

She walked away laughing and Evil started laughing.

In the car he smiled when he saw EM holding Kelsie and smiling at her.


End file.
